Destined
by xXMissAmeXx
Summary: Did Dean, Sam and Jimmy ever meet before Castiel? Did they ever share moments that neither would want to forget, but sadly did? Well this is my take on what could have happaned. Weechesters! One-shot! rated for lang


A/N: Hey, I'm not usually a one-shot person but I saw this pic on deviantArt by Xanseviera (here's the link: .com/art/Supernatural-jimmy-novak-141273854) and I just had to write one for this pic! But yea I hope you guys like it and it's not too OOC cause god knows I suck at other people's character's personalities XD but anyway yea… no pairings… just a slice of life and this is going to start out slow so please don't leave before it's over lol. So yea… enjoy XD

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was just starting to dip into its usual routine of the end of the day. The trees were done turning their colors for the year and had started falling daily littering the ground with the colors of fall. A chill wind constantly blew through towns making so the winter coats were hung on the walls for easy access. Spooky decorations covered rows of houses and pumpkins with carved smiles guarded the doorways of Pontiac, Illinois.

While other kids were deciding what they were going to be wearing for Halloween in the next week and where they best candy houses were two particular small boys were getting ready to settle into the umpteenth motel that month. The dark blue '67 Impala roared down the road and scattered leaves as it flew past houses neatly stacked in a line. Dean's green eyes stared vacantly as the other children ran around on the streets and sighed, "How long are we gonna be in this stupid town anyway?" He turned and relaxed into the front seat of the car.

"A week tops, I promise. Then we'll get out of this town." A bearded John glanced down to his 9 year old son.

"But I wanna stay here." A 4 year old Sam complained in the back seat of the car as he sat beside a dirtied duffle filled to the brim with silver knives, rock-salt guns, and any other weapons of mass destruction John may need to destroy whatever supernatural entity he came across.

"We can't stay here Sam, at least be happy you and your brother can go to school for a week." John looked at his young son hoping he would understand that he took on two jobs near the town so his boys could go at least get a week of school.

"Yeah Sammy just think you get to finger-paint with all the other kiddies at school." Dean smirked to himself as Sam just huffed his response and slumped further into his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. Dean chuckled to himself as he looked out the clear window at a boy who was holding one hand with his older brother and one with his father who was cuddled next to his wife. Green eyes watched as the story-book family walked down the sidewalk and admired the decorations of all the different houses. Dean's eyes longed for comfort and satisfaction of a whole family, but chose to ignore his feelings for the fear his dad might catch him wishing for a normal home like his kid brother.

Much to Dean's dismay John did notice, he knew both his boys wanted to live somewhere, go to school for more than a week, and have their mother back again. Hell, he wished for that, but he also knew that one, their mother wasn't coming back and two, he needed to find whoever did this to his family. He didn't need to just for his family, he needed to for himself or else he was afraid he would fall apart in front of his boys. So instead of confronting Dean on his wishes he just ruffled his 8 year-old's hair.

Dean looked up to his father after he felt the hand leave his head, but his father was still had his eyes locked onto the road ahead of him. Dean sighed inwardly and twisted his body to look at his baby brother who was now staring out his car window, Sam chanced a glance to his brother and as he caught his brother's eye Sam turned his head to his brother and gave him a huge, toothy grin. Dean blinked slightly at the sudden smile but in the end let a small grin grace upon his slight masculine features.

As he turned his body back towards the front of the car John had pulled into a parking lot in front of an old yet seemingly kept up motel named _Downtowner Motel_. Dean ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair as he sat up in the seat and go out of the car after John had parked it. Doors slammed as the rest of the family shuffled out of the car; Dean and John stretched their bodies after the long car ride across the states, Sam just looked around himself at the surroundings. John tossed the car keys to Dean, "I'm going to check us in; you boys get your stuff and wait by the car." John didn't even look down at his boys; he just walked to the office and left his boys to stare at his back as he left them for a few minutes.

"Alright Sammy, you heard the man." Dean softly punched his little brother in the arm as he walked around to the back of the beloved Impala. He clicked the keys in place and popped open the trunk; he slung his and Sam's twin duffels over his shoulder and slammed the trunk down with his free hand. By that time John had met the clerk, got them a room, and gone back outside to see his oldest carrying both his son's bags and his youngest smiling brightly at his brother. John just sighed at Dean's usual protectiveness of his younger brother even if it's just lifting a bag for him.

"Hey, over here boys." John's boots scrapped against the concrete as he walked over to the motel room. Dean and Sam jumped at the sudden booming voice of their father. Dean lightly shoved Sam ahead of him as the two brothers made their way to their motel room.

As the brother's walked into the motel room the boys looked upon old striped wallpaper that barely clung to the pasty walls of the room. Two queen beds were nestled against a wall dressed in navy blue comforter and white sheets, and the pillows were so fluffy you'd lose your face just laying in them and a small TV sat across the two beds in the small space. A small, round table accompanied by four chairs were set near the wall by the door and in the space next to it an old oven with a gas stove top and a few cabinets here and there. Dean dropped his and Sam's stuff on the floor by the beds and walked into the small bathroom by the cabinets.

"Dean I'm leaving!" John yelled to Dean in the bathroom. A small flush sounded as Dean opened the door and yawned as he walked out of the bathroom. "Take care of Sam." He said at last, even though Dean knew exactly what his job was.

"Yes Sir." Dean walked over to Sam, who had decided to lean against one of the walls, and slung an arm around his little brother's shoulders.

"Dad, what about school?" Sam stepped out from under his brother's grasp and toward their fleeting father.

Dean sighed under his breath then smirked, "Leave it to Sammy here to worry about school when he's in kindergarten." Sam just shot a glare over to his brother then turned back to stare at his father with pleading in his eyes.

"Give this to the office tomorrow." John handed Dean a small folded piece of paper that usual explained that the brothers had just moved into the neighborhood because their father got a new job and what grades they were supposed to be in. Dean just nodded then pocketed the small note in his too-big, brown coat.

"Be good Sam." John ruffled his youngest son's hair before he stalked his way to the door and shut it with a small slam. Dean walked up behind the door his father just left in and locked the chain on the door and the lock on the door handle.

"Ok Sammy it's," Dean looked to an alarm clock that sat next to a land line on a bedside table between the two queen beds as it was red with numbers, "6:30, do you want anything to eat?"

"Pizza?" Sam slightly inclined his head up to his older brother with a small puppy dog pout playing at his eyes and lips.

"Really Sammy?" Dean finally looked down at his little brother, "Oh come on Sammy, that's not fair!" Dean looked away from his brother with arms in the air, as he protested the look that would always make him weak for his little brother's needs. He peeked a small look back at his younger brother's face only to see that the pout had gone from the subtle look to full on pouty lip and watery eyes. "Oh damn it Sam! Fine, I'll be right back!" Dean huffed as grabbed a key of the round table, unlocked all the locks on the door and then slammed it shut on his way out. As he left and a light click from the key outside led to a smile that played on Sam's lips as he knew full well he could play is older brother like a harp.

***

"Damn Sam and his stupid puppy dog pout face." Dean mumbled to himself as he walked down a dark street lit only by half-dead, yellow street lamps. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets as a chill wind picked up behind him and brushed past him.

He noticed a small gas station up ahead maybe a couple of yards away from him. He sped up his walking in order to escape the cold of the autumn night, as his one-size-too-big boots clunked against the ash fault on the side of the road a car sped down the street next to him. Dean yelled inaudible curse words at the car as it drove past him, although he could hear a teenage voice yell at the driver to slow down. _"At least someone's responsible."_ Dean thought to himself as he humped his coat up on his shoulders more.

As he watched the car go up the street further it turned directly into the gas station he was freezing his damn ass to get to. "You have got to be kidding me." His green eyes became extremely tired as he hung his head to his chest and breathed a long sigh and he watched as his breath turned white in the cold air. He just kept on trudging down the side of the street and dipped his head into his shoulders to make his back take the brunt force of the wind that now howled behind him.

Dean finally reached the gas station and the speeding car was sitting in a parking space with the ignition still on and laughter escaped from the window letting him know that only one person had gone inside the store. _"Thank God."_ Dean laughed at his own hypocrisy. A jingle sounded as Dean entered the bright gas station he noticed the clerk was a short, curly red haired teenage girl who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but at work. She raised an eyebrow at Dean as a bubble of her gum popped outside of her mouth then shook her head. Dean just ignored her and walked past the register desk toward a small counter by the drink machines and looked at the racks of slices of different pizzas.

He took out a small tri-fold leather wallet out of his back pocket and counted the few ones and the couple of fives he had stored in the bill area. "You got enough there?" A voice quietly sounded behind Dean and caused him to turn around as fast as possible then shove himself up against the counter he was just looking at.

"W…What?" Dean stuttered. He never stuttered. Bu he did now when he looked up into shiny blue eyes that looked down into his green ones. Dean decided to look at the rest of his face, the teen's features were soft, yet masculine almost giving him a slight angelic look if you will. His tousled hair was deep shade of chestnut and clung to his face after he came out of the car outside. He wore a black formal Catholic school uniform that hung on his small frame.

The teen raised one of his eyebrows as he noticed Dean look him once over, "I asked if you had enough money. It looked like you wanted to buy some pizza."

Dean realized that he was still crouched against the counter. He straightened himself out and cleared his throat to answer, "Yea, I think I've got it covered, thanks." Dean nodded his head once to the teen, to him that seemed like an answer that inadvertently said, _"Leave me alone."_ But to the brown haired, blue eyed teen that wasn't the right answer.

"Jimmy." The teen nodded to Dean. "And I wouldn't want to have a kid spend his hard earned money just to buy pizza." He smiled an innocent smile as he apparently didn't get the hint Dean was trying to play at.

"It's for my little brother so again, I think I'm good." Dean was really starting to get annoyed with this guy. He just didn't know how to take a hint! But Dean figured that that was the end of "Jimmy" for the rest of the night.

"Well if that's the case then I must insist on buying." He smiled again only this time he patted Dean on the shoulder which apparently was supposed to tell Dean to put away his money. Dean flinched away from the touch enough for Jimmy to notice and pull his hand away. "Hey don't worry about I really don't mind."

"Just let him do it kid, he's never gonna leave you alone if you don't." The clerk girl raised her voice of the laughter that had now grown since Dean was outside.

"Nicky's right, I won't relent." He smiled to the clerk and Dean just glared daggers at her.

"Fine, you wanna spend your money be my guest!" Dean threw his hands into the air and ducked out from the counter. Jimmy just chuckled and opened one of the three cases and pulled out about enough for one whole, large pizza. Dean just leaned against a rack of candy with his arms folded against his chest and watched as Nicky rang up the pizzas, placed them in a plastic sack and handed them to Jimmy.

"There ya go kid." Nicky smirked as she popped another bubble out of her mouth. "See you Jim." She nodded a goodbye to the teenager and he nodded his to her.

"Thanks…" Dean mumbled under his breath; he stretched out his hand to take the sack of pizzas.

"Hold it, where's your mom or dad kid?" Jimmy withdrew the sack to his side and slightly raised an eyebrow.

"First of all stop calling me kid, my name's Dean! And second of all, my mom is… well she's gone and my dad," Dean shrugged, "he's working." He slumped against the candy rack yet again.

Jimmy looked at his watch skeptically, "At 7:15 at night, leaving an 8 year-old in charge?" Jimmy now moved his skeptical look down to Dean.

"Hey, I can take care of myself and Sam, I'm not a kid!" Dean defended what honor he had left after letting the guy practically pay for his and his little brother's dinner, a guy who didn't even know Dean existed until 5 minutes ago.

"Last time I checked 8 year-olds were still considered kids around here, but I don't know about where you come from." Jimmy laughed lightly at his own dry joke.

"Yea well, I can still take care of myself and Sam." Dean mumbled to himself again, afraid that the teen was going to call him a kid again.

"So I'm guessing Sam's your little brother, and I'm not saying you can't, I'm just saying that you're a kid and should live like one." Jimmy's face held a concerned face until the door bell rang again and all three people in the gas station looked over to the door.

"Yo Jimmy, what's taking so long man? You got your stuff yet?" A tall teenager with blonde hair and amber eyes looked directly at Jimmy who had ended up kind of towering over Dean who had leaned against the rack again making it look like Jimmy was cornering him. The blonde teen just raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What **are** you doing Jim; you gotta jump kids for money now?" He chortled a deep throated laugh.

"Hey Peter, you guys just go on without me I just remember I got stuff to do." Jimmy lied to his friend who just shrugged and closed the glass door and walked back to the car. The three strangers in the gas station heard a ring of laughter from outside then tires squealed and the noise was suddenly lifted from the small station.

"Oh my god finally, I thought those dumbasses would never leave!" Nicky yelled to no one and slumped down onto a small stool behind the counter.

Dean raised an eyebrow and Jimmy chuckled airily, "They are annoying aren't they."

"Why do you even hang out with them?" Nicky didn't like his nonchalant attitude.

"They need someone to make sure they don't get killed." Jimmy just shrugged his shoulders.

"And God knows you're the only person who can do that Jim, good luck." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at Jimmy.

"Thanks." He laughed to himself. "So Dean, can I walk you home?" Jimmy turned his attention back to the small boy.

"Why?" Dean's eyes widened in shock as he reeled back further and knocked over the candy rack, "Damn!" he yelled to himself.

"Geez calm down, I was only offering to watch you and your brother so you can actually do kid stuff for once in your life, because it seems to me that you are too mature for your age." Jimmy caught Dean's arm before he toppled over the candy he just spilled on the floor.

"I… I don't think that's such a great idea." Dean stuttered again as he brushed Jimmy's arm off of his and stood up straight. "Sorry Nicky I'll clean it up." He nodded to the red haired clerk, "Wait… what time is it?" He searched frantically for a clock, anywhere.

Jimmy looked at his watch, "About 8 o'clock." He looked at Dean who had a flash of horror cross his features. "Why what's wrong?"

"Damn it! Sammy's gotta be having a cow!" Dean exclaimed as he rushed around trying to pick up candy as fast as possible.

"Yo it's fine kid I'll take care of it, just let Jimmy walk you back to your brother, it's too dark for you to be by yourself no matter how tough you are." Nicky walked around the counter and gripped Dean's shoulder which stopped him from picking up more candy.

Dean stared at her, her green eyes just said, _"You better do as I say kid."_ So Dean just grabbed Jimmy's arm and ran out of the gas station. Jimmy's eyes were wide and he gripped onto the plastic sack as he was dragged along the dim street.

Dean and Jimmy ran the whole distance from the gas station to the motel the boys were staying at. Dean stopped before a maroon door that had the number "16" hanging on it, he fumbled with the key in his pocket and jammed it into the lock and it clicked open. He rushed into the room and Sam jumped off of one of the queen beds and stared directly at the currently panting Dean.

"Dean?! What happened?" Sam's eyes were wide as he rushed over to his brother and held his shoulders.

"You're not worried?" Dean spoke through his labored breaths.

"What? No, why?" Sam furrowed his brow.

Dean just sighed and hung his head, "Never mind."

"Dean… who's that?" Dean looked up to see Sam staring straight at, an also panting, Jimmy.

"Oh that's Jimmy, he's gonna be watching us tonight." Dean stood up straight and exhaled a large puff of air.

"Did dad tell him too?" Sam looked hopefully at his brother.

"No, he's just one of those weird people who do things for people they don't know." Dean smirked as Jimmy laughed to himself and set his brown messenger bag on the floor.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy Novak, you must be Sam. You're brother has been quiet worked up about you." He smiled sweetly to obviously younger brother.

"Hi, yea I'm Sam." Sam didn't really know what to say to the stranger Dean brought home. Dean didn't even trust their dad half the time, so Sam knew he could trust Jimmy if he brought him home with him. Jimmy just chuckled to himself. "Dean did you get the pizza?" Sam had a look of hope in his eyes.

"Oh yea, Jimmy's got it." He offered his hand out take the sack still gripped in Jimmy's hand.

"Nope, remember you're deal with Nicky." Jimmy waggled a finger at him. Dean blinked for a moment then sighed and sat down on a chair that was pulled out from the table. A look of confusion flashed across Sam's face, but it quickly changed when Jimmy set the sack of pizza slices on the table. "I think they're still warm, dig in." Jimmy smiled as Sam practically tore into the plastic for the pizza.

"Hey slow down Sam, don't choke." Dean scolded his little brother as he himself wolfed down a whole piece in almost one bite. Jimmy breathed soft air out of his nose as he watched the two brothers fight over the last piece of pizza, just like how kids should be.

"So what do you guys usually do at," Jimmy checked his watch, "8:30 at night?" he looked up from his watch to see both brothers who stared up at him with some cheese that hung out of Dean's mouth. He blinked as both boys shrugged in unison.

"We usually just do nothing, Sammy watches TV and I, well, watch Sam." Dean finished his sentence as he slurped the cheese into his mouth. "Never had a babysitter before."

"Well, why don't you watch TV with Sam and then I'll watch you guys." Jimmy smiled as Dean's face relaxed as he realized that he was actually going to watch TV for once with his brother and actually pay attention to the stupid, inane cartoons his brother chose. Both brother's looked at each other and smiled before they jumped from the table and chairs, away from the forgotten pizza crusts and dried pepperoni and onto one of the queen beds. Sam's light brown hair flopped onto his face as him and Dean jiggled the bed and turned the TV on. His brown eyes swam with happiness at the stranger who let Dean be his big brother again.

Jimmy sat on one of the wooden chairs and watched the brothers settle down for a time before he turned his attention to the TV to slightly watch whatever Dean let Sam choose to watch. Suddenly he was yanked away from his thoughts about the brother's previous lives as Dean's voice called to him from across the room. "Hey Jimmy, get over here and watch this crap with us." He said with a smile on his face.

Jimmy smiled and shook his head as he casually walked from the chair to the other queen bed and sat with his back to the head board as the colors of the childish cartoons flashed across the walls of the small motel room. Laughs and giggles were exchanged as the time passed by; Jimmy finally looked at his watch to see that the time now read "9:30". "Holy crap, I'm sorry guys but you should get some sleep, I assume you're going to school tomorrow so bed time!" He jumped up from the bed and began frantically doing nothing. The brothers just kind of watched him flip out as they sat on the bed. "Hey, I said bed time."

"You're the one who's running around doing nothing." Dean pointed out as he laughed behind his hand.

Jimmy stopped and realized that's exactly what he was doing. "Ok smart mouth, get to bed now." He walked up and turned off the TV with a small click.

"Yea yea." Dean whispered behind a stifled yawn.

"What about Sam?" Jimmy looked over to the younger brother who was kind of curled around a pillow.

"Fell asleep about an hour ago, 4 year-olds, no night capacity." Dean shrugged as he slipped off the bed and snuck under the warmth of the covers Jimmy was sitting on only moments earlier. "Wait, where are you gonna sleep?" he quirked an eyebrow up to the teen.

Jimmy just pointed to the chair he sat in earlier and waved Dean to go to sleep. Dean just yawned and sank further under the comforter. Jimmy smiled as he made his way to the chair and propped his feet up on the table. His eyes slowly hazed shut before he last witnessed the brother's sound asleep on their beds.

***

The sun snuck into the musty motel room through a slightly cracked blinder on a large window behind the table. Dean opened his eyes only to close them due to the sun that was shining directly in his eyes. "Damn it Jimmy, close the blinds." Dean waited a second before he moved about to look at empty chairs. Dean jumped from his bed, careful enough not to wake Sam, and rushed over to the window to look outside.

Dean's heart began to race and he looked over to the other bed on the other side of the room to see Sam's chest rise and fall under the sheets. His heart slowed slightly but it still beat fast for Jimmy's whereabouts. He decided that looking out the window wasn't helping so he sat in one of the chairs and waited in silence until the door handle clicked open to reveal a familiar tousled hair Jimmy. "Where were you?" He yelled quietly to not wake his brother.

"Dean, it's only 6:30 in the morning! I wanted to get you guys' breakfast." He set down a white Styrofoam box and some bottles of orange juice. Dean just blinked in confusion; he opened the white box to see two small stacks of pancakes. "Now go wake your brother for breakfast." He nodded as he sat down in the chair he slept in last night. Dean nodded and walked over to the other bed; he lightly shook Sam, which made his long hair flop around his face. His eyes blinked silently open and looked at his brother in sleepiness. Dean just pointed to the table and the pancakes, knowing full well that Sam would jump at any chance to have pancakes.

Sam smiled and hopped out of bed and ran to the table before he stabbed the top pancake on one of the stacks. Dean shoved down his share of the pancakes and chugged the orange juice. By the time the food was gone and the talking was done it was 7:30. "Hey, time for school guys, let's get moving." Jimmy chuckled as the younger brother's face lit up and the older brother groaned and hung his head. "Come on lazy bums, let's go." He stood up and scooted them across the floor. As the two brothers grabbed their coats, Dean his brown one and Sam his red hoodie, and their back packs Jimmy had thrown away the trash and slung his own messenger bag over his right shoulder. "Come here Sam." He held out his arms to the younger boy. Sam hesitated and looked to Dean who nodded his approval. Sam smiled his kid smile and sauntered into Jimmy's arms; who lifted him up from the floor and rested the younger's chin on his shoulder.

Jimmy ruffled Dean's hair as they walked out of the musty motel room and down onto the sidewalk, this time in the opposite direction Dean had walked earlier. Dean noticed the long and tall brick building that loomed in front of them. _"Wow, didn't even realize we were that close."_ Dean blinked in pure shock, but composed himself quickly.

Jimmy smiled and quickly grabbed Dean's small hand in his and the three friends walked quietly down the road to the elementary school. Hand in hand Dean looked up at the teen who didn't care at all about the brother's past, or why their dad didn't even come home last night, or why Dean has a gun under his pillow, because he knew Jimmy knew. He just stared up at him in admiration for the blind faith the teen had in people and maybe even something higher in power then even he could imagine. He looked at the man he saw the teen would become and could somehow see that some way he was going to help the brothers more than once in their lives and he didn't even need to show up the first time. Sam looked down from Jimmy's shoulder and smiled at his brother, fully content with the stranger who now held him in his arms.

Dean for once in his life didn't think about the thing in their closet that could kill them at any given moment, or that their dad could be in immense danger right now and might be dying, or for once in his life he didn't think of the night his mom died above Sammy's bed in a wave of fire. All he thought about was this moment, the moment where he felt the calmest and the most at ease he ever was in life after his mom's death. And he only thought why it couldn't stay this way forever, but he knew the answer that question, hell even God did. One, dad would never let Sam out of his sight and Dean would never let Sam out of his sight and two, they're mom was killed by the monsters they hunt now and needed to hunt. So he didn't dwell too long on the sadness of his life but only on the simple bliss he currently felt.

Jimmy stopped walking and turned to Dean, "Ok Dean, here's your guys' stop. Can you handle Sammy from here on out?" He smiled to the older brother.

"Yea, I'll get him to class before he starts doing math problems for me to get him there quicker." Dean laughed at himself and Jimmy chuckled lightly. He handed down Sam into Dean's arms who just flailed slightly before his brother hugged him tightly to his chest.

"I'll pick up after school ok?" Jimmy cocked his head slightly to make sure it's ok before he plans it all out.

"That sounds good; dad won't be back for a couple of days." Dean hiked Sam up on his chest to keep him from slipping out of his grasp.

"Ok, see you after school then." Jimmy ruffled Dean's hair before he turned and walked off down the sidewalk towards a taller building that looked strangely like a church.

The day came and went, Dean made fun of teachers and got himself in suspended lunch and Sam aced all the problems in ALL his classes and Jimmy, well, Jimmy praised God a lot for letting him help the two brothers.

Dean and Sam waited outside the elementary school looking for any sign of the chestnut hair, blue eyed boy and instead they saw a dark blue '67 Impala screech up to the sidewalk. Dean's face paled slightly before he composed himself in front of his father. Sam was just excited to see his father in one piece and hadn't had time to realize that they weren't going to see Jimmy again. "Boys get in, I got your stuff at the hotel and we gotta go now." He said in his gruff voice.

Dean opened the back door and let Sam slid in first then Dean flopped into the back seat with his baby brother. John didn't even acknowledge the fact that his oldest son didn't even want "shotgun" like he usual called before they even got to the car, he just sped off down the road without even a second look. "Why are we leaving so soon?" Dean questioned his dad quickly.

"Demon left the town, I got a lock on it for now and we need to follow it." John had finished talking because he turned on the radio rather softly. Dean just nodded and looked out the back window. He caught the sight of Jimmy looking around for the brother's until he caught Dean's face in the back window. All he did was smile sadly and waved a small wave to the older brother. Who waved just as sadly back to the teen he had befriend in one night. As Jimmy, then the school, then the town grew further out of sight Dean just sighed and slumped back into the seat still remembering the friend he just left behind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: holy crap that was longer then I thought it was going to be!! OMG!! FUCKING LONG ONE-SHOT MAN! damn… I suck don't I XD poor Jimmy! He's so sad! Aww and Dean! Ok… im fawning over my own fanfic XD sad! Oh and the Downtowner Motel is an actual motel in Pontiac if any of you were wondering XD I didn't just make it up! But I did make up the gas station, room layout, school, w/e XD oh and the two random characters that showed up in the gas station … yea I needed fillers so I put in one of my friends (who really acts like that at work) and a douche in my school who acts like that XD so yea… I hope you like Xan! I worked ALL FLIPPIN DAY ON IT! I like it but I don't… it's weird. And I hope it serves the picture justice guys! Thanks for reading this long piece of crap!


End file.
